The Time Has Come
by SesshoumaruNarakuPureLove
Summary: Sesshoumaru left Rin in the human village to make her choice. When she grows up she has the choice on staying with the humans or going with her lord. Romance in this. Rape in this. SesshoumaruXRin Kagura X sesshoumaru Rin x Kohaku Kagome X kouga Kagome X inuyasha Kikyou X inuyasha Naraku X nick Naraku X sessh Kyora X sessh Brad X kyora. Enjoy X3


**The Time Has Come**

Chapter 1 – My choice Part 1

Today was the day of Rin's decision. Did she want to go back to Sesshoumaru? , or did she want to stay in the human village?

"Hi my name is Rin,I am about 17 years old. Today is the day I make my choice of staying in the human village or leaving with my lord again."

Kagome my friend sits next to me by the garden of flower's and she asks me a question. "Rin chan?"

"yes Kagome?" I said.

"Do you still chose him over us?," she tilted her head down at me. I sighed but I started to smile. "KagomeChan! You know how much I love him!,"

She looks at me with sadness and pats my head. "well as long as your happy I'm happy." She lied on her being happy but she did want the best for me.

Suddenly I feel something warm on my shoulder.  
"rin," I look up to see who it was. "oh hello kikyou chan!" I waved a little at her. She took a seat beside me and started telling me that I shouldn't be with sesshoumaru.

"let the girl chose who ever she desires!,"

I looked up to see who it was. There was no one in site, I looked left then right. "sesshoumaru," I thought to myself. He was looking handsome today with his armor on and all, he was about 550 years old in demon age but in human age he's about 19. He comes closer to me and I have blush all over my cheeks. He leans over to my ear and whispers. "who do you want to go with?" I leaned in closer to him and said softly back to him. "you," he smilled and leaned in further and gave me a kiss on the lip's. He breaks the kiss and says to me with a smile. "I will make you my mate" I smilled and said. "good! Because I wanted to be!" he laughs at me a little and puts me in his arm's. Then he flys me away to his palace.

Then I Hear him say my name over and over.

"rin,"

"yes"

"rin chan! Rin chan!,"

"why are you calling me rin chan?," I asked.

"wake up,"

"what?,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX ON To The StoryXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin slowly tossed and turned on her bed waking up.

"Rin Chan!,"

Rin opened her eye's slowly and got up to see kagome yelling out her name. She wipes her eye's and then leans up. "that was a dream," she mumbled to herself softly.

"Rin chan! Todays the day you chose," kagome sighed pushing her off the bed.

"I- I- know," she looked up and dusted off her kimono. Kagome looks at her with a smirk to her face. "lets get you dressed up nicely for this day. Okay rin?,"

"Okay kagome chan!" I shook my head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"sesshoumaru where are we going," jaken mumbled.

"to see what rin's choice is,"

"oh her!," jaken sighed.

"yes her! Don't sigh about it!, all though," he smirks behind his lips when he stoped walking. Jaken of course bumped into his leg. "what is it sire?," jaken asked.

"you will be in the under world, I no longer need you," he lefted up his sword and slashed jaken to bits.

"m-," jaken cried.

"good bye jaken!," he laughed.

"sesshoumaru?,Lord sesshoumaru?,"

"eh? Lord sesshoumaru!," jaken shouted.

"yes what is it?" he asked out of his daydream. "he's lucky I can't kill him because father needs him. Or does he?," he turns around to jaken with his sword out.

"mi- lord what are you do-doing sire?" the imp paniced.

"I no longer need you! For my service so be gone!" he swung his sword high in the air and slashed his head off.  
"mi-lord!," he shouted.

"now you are in the underworld, right where you belong,"

The wind grew heavy and sesshoumaru's sword went out of his hand like thunder. He went to retrieve it but it was gone.

A huge cloud of miasma came out of the sky. It landed straight down close to sesshoumaru holding his arm's out for protection.

"well well,well I see you finaly managed to kill your imp," naraku spoke out of air.

"go away naraku,I have no time for your games today," he sighed.

"aww why not?" he smirked appearing out of the miasma.

"because I have things I have to do" he growled.

"like what kind of things?" he walked closer.

"it's none of your concern!"

"well sesshoumaru that's not very nice"

"who said I was nice"

"ha! No one"

"Naraku what are you wanting?"

"nothing much but I do ask if I could serve you and be a better one then jaken was"

"you wish to serve me?"

"well yes"

"what for? Mark your perpose?"

"nothing"

"nothing? That's hard to believe"

"I just wanted to serve you my lord"

"hmf"

"no really I do"

"I don't know if that is what you are truly wanting from me"

"it is,I want to see how you live your life, and so I can protect you,"

"protect me why?"

"because I love you, I have been for a long time now"

"oh very flattering naraku. But that's not going to work for me"

"I telling the trueth!"

"fine..you may assist me…However! Don't make a mistake"

"yes my lord" naraku smilled behind his baboon skin.

Right before sesshoumaru was heading off to leave another enemy arrived or we think was an enemy?

"grr what now?," sesshoumaru growled.

"beats me?," naraku said looking at the clouds.

"why isn't it my darling sesshoumaru!,"

They both looked to see who it was. Naraku kept growling wanting to know who said that,sesshoumaru on the other hand was not.

"show yourself!"

The figure dropped out of the clouds fast but landed slowly onto the grass.

"Kyora?" sesshoumaru looked puzzled.

"I it's me"

"you know each other?" asked naraku.

"yes we do" sesshoumaru smilled.

"hows it been love?"

"good you" he smilled.

"love?" thought naraku growling in his stomach.

"awesome! except" he gets a little pout face going on.

"what's the matter?" sesshoumaru walks up to him but was stoped by naraku holding onto his arm. "let go"

"no " naraku growled.

"except" kyora said again kicking his tiny feet over and over again.

"except what?," he finally got free from narakus hold and went to kyora.

"I haven't seen my inu in a while" he blushed.

"aww kyora!" he hugs him tightly. "I've missed you too"

"good! Because I have some good news to tell you!" he smilled.

"yes?" he smilled.

"I get to stay with you forever now!"

"really!"

"yes really!"

"the bad news is"

"what?"

"well"

"what is it kyora?" sesshoumaru frowned at him.

"I have fallen in love with someone else,"

"wh,wh,what!," Sesshoumaru's heart broke down in pieces.

"yes!," naraku thought.

"wh-wh-w-"

"sesshoumaru?" he looked at him not believing what he is seeing. Sesshoumaru was having tear's coming down from his face."sesshoumaru…."

"wh-who?" he swallowed hard.

"brad"

"brad who?"

"Brad your brother,well your twin brother,"

"my twin brother?" that made him feel a little bit better because it looked just like him.

"yes your twin brother brad.

"twin brother," naraku thought. "who is that?"

A figure appeared behind kyora and it was just the same size as sesshoumaru.

"brad" sesshoumaru hissed.

"hello bro-ther" he looked at him behind kyora.

"no need to be shy" kyora lifted brad up in the air to be in front of them. "the thing is he will be with us too.

"oh" sesshoumaru looked down not liking what he is seeing but is glad it wasn't no one else.

"I told y- you this was a ba- bad idea!," brad sighed.

"I know brad but I have to tell him some time" he sighed.

"I have fallen in love with someone else too" sesshoumaru looked down at the ground and sighed.

"who" kyora growled.

"R-R-Rin," he blushed.

"rin! You said you didn't love humans? And you were making fun of Inuyasha for falling for one also hating your father for falling in love with one did you or did you not?," naraku said.

"yes I did, but rin acts different then any other human I have meet," he looked at naraku with anger in his eye's then back to kyora. "so you wish to company me with him also?"

"yes,if you don't mind," kyora sighed.

"no I don't mind," he gathered his things and left to go get his beautiful Rin.

"we better go too!" thought kyora and naraku taking off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is he?," I thought to myself. I look around in the sky to search for my son but he's not in the presence. "I have to find you," I looked down to see a small village and thought of asking them some questions. I dropped down to see a small fox demon and said to it. "Hello? Do you know where-" before I could finish the fox pointed at me and said "Na-na-naraku! Naraku! Is here inuyasha help! Naraku!" I sigh but wander why he is scared of my son?. I see a group come out and try to attack me.

"Naraku! What are you doing in this area?"

I look at the demon and say. "My name is not Naraku. Who are you? And what do you know of my son?" the group looks at me like I am crazy.

"we know it's you Naraku! Don't play dumb!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome sighed and looked at me to say "if your not naraku then who are you? " I gave her a smirk and lifted up my black lock's of hair. "my apologies I am Jason Higerashi"

The girl looks to me like I'm a nut. "but that's my last name!"

"well that's mine as well"

"oy!" oh yeah forgot about her. I sighed to myself not wanting to pay attention. "hey!" "yes what is it Nick?," I shouted. "did you find him?" I nodded my head and she growled. She took her wings and flew down to where I was at.

"we don't got time to joke Jason!," she hissed at me.

"I am not joking nick"

"well you better not, I got a lot of plans with my lover" she brushed her hair with her fingers. Nick was a beautiful girl she had long black lock's,green eye's, black markings on her face,boobs,stomach,and legs, she also had dog ear's ,dog tail,medium sized butt,and large boob's. She was wearing a kimono that was long, silky, had butterfly's on it, and it had chest reveling. She smirked seeing four of her kid's already.

"my my my, aren't they grown up and beautiful,"

"who?" I asked.

"kagome, Rin, Kikyou, and sango" she twisted her hair.

"what?" kagome said in shock.

"me?" rin said.

"I?" kikyou pointed to herself.

"huh," sango looked confused.

"yes you are my children. I see Naraku dearest hasn't told you guys yet," she sighed and walked up to them to explain.

"he said his last name was higerashi so that's naraku then,"

"no jason's just being Jason," she glared at me evil.

I gave her a oops look and turned to look at my sword that was a bit rusty and needed cleaning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"rin Dear? Tell me do you plan on marring lord sesshoumaru?"

"about that…mother I…" she blushed of gilt in her stomach.

"what's the matter?" nick looked up at her.

"you see I'm dating someone already" she sighed.

"oh yeah like who?" nick looked at her getting a beautiful gown out.

"umm,, well you see" she looked at nick then to the dress. "you're expecting m-me to wear that?"

"yes I am, but now I see it gone to waste since your in to someone else. Oh well lets put it on!"

"but mother!" she sighed with blush.

"do it! Please darling"

"fine"

"thank you sweetie!"

"mhm" she sighed heavy.

The gown was beautiful,silky light yellow, black birds on it,black bow,kind of short, long sleeves, and chest reveling big time!.

"t-this is too- much mom!" she blushed.

"nonsense he will love it!" nick smirked. "trust me I know my brother is a pervert!"

Rin giggles to that. " I hardly doubt that mom"

"oh? But he is"

"brother?"

"yes that's my brother well half brother"

"o-ooOkay! Then!"

The door knocks 4 times soflty with a females voice. "Rin Chan! Sesshoumaru should be coming soon. Be ready in 5 minutes"

"okay!" rin shouted putting a flower on her hair that sesshoumaru gave her a long time ago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Sesshoumaru walks to the village that was now covered in beautiful tall roses and tulips. "must be rin's doing," he thought to himself with a smile.

"oy! Brother!" inuyasha shouted waving to his brother.

"hey how's it going inuyasha!," he ran up to him.

"what's he doing here!" inuyasha shouted.

"oh he wishes to assist me," sesshoumaru smirks.

"why? What for?"

"dunno he says he wants to protect me because he loves me, but I am only letting him because I no longer have a servant"

"what happened to jaken?"

"I killed him…."

"you what!"

"yeah.."

"oh sesshoumaru. Why did you do that?"

"he couldn't do anything right, he couldn't even protect rin, so I was thinking maybe I could get a stronger helper, and I did he's quite strong enough to watch out for Rin."

"you got a point there, But I am still wanting to kill him"

"inuyasha please let the anger go, it's the past, and the past will be the past forever, so let it go."

"yeah but" he growled.

" no buts"

"fine" he growled. "but what if he does something to make us more mad.

Sesshoumaru smirks deadly. "I'll punish him for it"

"sounds like a plan to me" he smirks also.

"make sure you tell your gang this so they don't come and attack him okay?"

"yeah! Alright. Just have naraku wait somewhere where they can't see"

"you got a point there,Naraku" he turns around and looks to him.

"what?" naraku looks at him lovingly.

"you should probably go hide"

"why what for?"

"so the others don't see you"

"pft who cares!"

"naraku!"

"oh sesshoumaru by the way how am I getting my punishment hmm?" he comes a little closer to him like he's being all seductive like.

"lik-e slapping you to death or something like that" he backs away slowly.

"aww but that's no fun! Why not punish me in a dirty way" he leans closer.

"back off! And no I will not do something that pleases you" he growled backing away more.

"okay this is getting weird" inuyasha thought to himself looking at his enemy naraku.

"How do you know I like it?" he takes his cloth on one shoulder off revealing his shoulder.

"because the way your acting" he blushed on tripping on a rock.

"oh but love! I hate it,"

"quit doing th-at to him naraku," kyora shouted pulling him away.

"pft and I was just trying to have a little fun" he smirked.

"fun? You call that fun! That was torture!" he growled loudly.

"inuyasha" kagome shouted.

"oh kagome go get Rin he's here"

"okay" she smilled.

"Son! There you are," I shouted and ran to hes side. I explained everything to him because he didn't remember me. I don't blame him because he was only 2 years old when I have died. I am alive now and ready to kick my brothers butt!. So I told him I dropped off his lover, and that I will be leaving to kill my brother Jasper. He shakes his head with no complaints and gives me a tight hug. That felt so warm to me. He looked at me with those innocent eye's of his and said to me. "Father?" I look to him with sorrow in my eye's like he didn't want me to leave him. "what is it my son?" He takes a step forward and looks to me straight in the eye. "be safe, and come back to me alive!" I smile and pat his head. "of course son! As you wish" I kissed his forhead lovingly like a father would. I take off to go find my brother Jasper for what he did to my baby!.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Rin takes a step out of the house and towards the green grass. Kagome does a silly call out thing to make rin feel special. "Behold! It's Lady Rin of the western lands"

Sesshoumaru looked up with shock and a pump in his heart. He couldn't believe what he was seeing she was wearing a beautiful light yellow,silky,sparkly, and black birds. His eye's furthered down a little more and saw that it was short, and chest revealing. He loved every sight of what he was seeing.

"kagome please! Don't introduce me" she blushed walking towards sesshoumaru.

Kagome leans into her ear and say's. "are you going to tell him the great news?"

"yes " she whispered back. "sessshoumaru?"

"yes" he smilled at her.

"um…I have some great news to tell you"

"what is it?" he looked to her and took a step forward to her.

"um kohaku asked my hand in marriage!" she smilled.

Sesshoumaru's face stop smiling and went straight to a frown, his eye's were covered by his hair, and you could tell he was hurt. Kagome looked ashamed because she helped them get together because she wanted rin to stay back with them but still didn't manage to work. She ended up making the choice on leaving with sesshoumaru still.

"sesshoumaru?" rin looks at him.

"what…" he said it quietly.

"are you happy for me? And you know he will be joining us?" she smilled looking in the sky finding kohaku coming down.

"hey Rin,Kagome,Inuyasha,miroku,sister!" he waved his hand over.

"hello kohaku!" she waved back.

"oh hello sesshoumaru" he smilled.

Sesshoumaru turned the other way and started walking.

"um? I guess we better get going! See ya" she ran to catch up with him.

sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side."you will be staying here"

"huh?" she looks at him confused.

"You will not be joining me" he hissed.

"but sesshoumaru why? Didn't you come here to pick me up?"

Sesshoumaru turned around and everyone was shock seeing sesshoumaru have a little tears in his eye lids. "I refuse to let that trash come with us!"

"he's not trash! Sesshoumaru!" she growled at him.

"yes he is! How do you love that pe… never mind" he turned to leave.

"wait sesshoumaru!" kagome shouted going towards him.

"what" he looked at her in a tired some way.

"why do you care that she fell in love with kohaku?" she knew the answer ,well thinks she knows but she wants to be 100% sure.

He sighs and turns around again. "because I planed to make Rin my mate, But she has fallen for a mortal human"

"oh? Wow! Really?" kagome looked to him. The others were showing the same expressions of shock.

"yes" he turned to leave again.

"wait!" rin shouted at him.

"what is it now" he looked but still wasn't turned.

"you loved me? "

"yes"

"but kagome said you hated humans and couldn't stand them"

"well I do"

"…"

"but you are different from them"

"well I still am one"

"I know! But" he looked at kagome with a glare.

"hey! Don't glare at her sesshoumaru! She had the right to tell me that"

"no she didn't"

"yes she did"

"well no, because I have changed"

"well yes, because I didn't know that when I was a child!"

"well you shouldn't always listen to such fake lies"

"they were not lies"

"yeah they were"

"no they were not"

"yes they were" a thought came to his head and he smirked.

"no!" she shouted.

"Rin enough of this"

"well you started it!"

"you will be my mate wither you like it or not!"

"excuse me?" she looked puzzled.

"you heard me" he gave inuyasha the look to not interfere and Inuasha nodded his head understanding what he was doing. He wanted his brother to be happy and he knew deep inside rin loved Sesshoumaru also that's the only reason why he let it go.

"I'm sorry sesshoumaru…I'm kohakuas"

"no your not"

"yes I am"

"no"

"yes"

"fine" he thought of another plan in his head.

"really?"

"mhm… now lets go" he turned with a smirk.

"I don't know about this" kagome ran to them but was stopped by inuyasha.

"let them be"

"but?"

"everything will be fine, kohaku will be coming back to us though"

"what!"

"just let sesshoumaru have her"

"but"

"kagome we all know rin does love sesshoumaru"

"yeah true" she sighed. "just wish he wouldn't have to do it in a rough way"

"well rin is being stubborn he can't help that"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

"ok you 5 stay here!" he pointed to the ground.

"where you going?" she looked at him.

"out, I'll be back soon" he smirked at her.

"okay…." She sighed.

He floated up half way and stopped. "oh yeah Naraku!"

"yes sesshoumaru?" he looked up.

"make sure they don't do anything lo vie do vie stuff while I'm gone"

"yes sesshoumaru" he bowled with a smirk to rin and kohaku.

"but were lovers" growled kohaku.

"well that's not my problem" sesshoumaru hissed back.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"kohaku?" rin sighed and looked to him.

"yes Rin?" he looked to her holding her head.

"no holding hand's you two" kyora snorted.

Kohaku and rin growled but obeyed.

"am I doing the right thing?"

"of course you are"

"okay" she smilled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"he's back!" naraku and kyora waved over to him then growled seeing someone else with him.

He lands saftly and goes to them. "I'm back" he smilled with a women holding onto him.

"Sesshoumaru?" naraku hissed.

"whos that?" kyora growled.

"well since Rin was already taken, I thought I should just go to the other women I loved for a long time"

"oh sesshoumaru you" she giggled.

Rin looked to see sesshoumaru arrive and looked at the girl grouping all over her sesshoumaru. Kohaku didn't look like he cared but rin was not happy.

Sesshoumaru sat next to them and said "I think I'm going to the hot springs to cool off" he headed over that way.

"wait sweetie! I'll be coming too" she had her hair down already.

"me too" naraku smirked.

"me three" kyora smilled.

"do you want to join rin?" kohaku looked at her.

"no…" she sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm going to take a peak!" rin shouted gong towards the grass and rock to hide behind it.

"rin are you sure this is a good idea?" he whispered.

"no.. but I'm sure it will be fine" she growled.

Sesshoumaru was not too far from rin's sight. He knew she was there and smirked. He took off his obi,armor,shoes,and slid his kimono top off. He took off his bow,armor,sword's, slids his pants down, slide off his secont top kimono off,and slid off his secont pair of pants. Naraku and kyora stared at him lovingly while he was undressing. Luky for them he didn't notice. Sesshoumaru walked slowly in the water and put a rag on his forehead. Kagura got undressed right after he did and went inside herself. Rin was blushing seeing her lord like that but she got mad seeing another women in bathing with her lord. Naraku,Nick, and kyora soon follow and take off their clothing and head into the spring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"oh Sesshoumaru! You silly goose!" kagura splashed him back playfully.

"I may be silly! But I'm also a good hunter" he growled in a sexy tone. He splashed kagura then pounced onto her softly and both of his hand's grabbed her boob's and he started grouping it. Rins face had Blush on it and felt mad and envy of him grabbing her.

"oh sesshoumaru!" she purred nibbling his ear.

"oh please" rin growled.

"you do love him don't you rin?"

"no don't be silly" she looks at kohaku that was having a affair. "what?"

"the other's were right! You do love him!" he sighed and took the ring out of rin's hand.

"kohaku" she shouted.

"naraku" sesshoumaru shouted giving naraku the sign that he didn't need kagura no more.

He got the picture and smirked. "kagura"

"what is it naraku?" she hissed.

"come with me for a minute would ya?" he smirked.

"grr fine" she followed him.

Well they both got dressed first of course. Once they were in deep in the woods he puts kagura's heart back inside her and sticks his root inside her and puts poison. "don't worry kagura I dodged you precious little heart" he smirked.

"no! I still needed to be with sesshoumaru"

"don't you get it women? He used you"

"no he didn't"

"he no longer needed you, because he now got what he desired"

"what! Well I'll make him mine even if he hates it or not!" she hissed in pain.

"yeah you do that" he smirked at her. "you better go and get your freedom why you still have that little life you have now"

She hissed and turned to find a way out of this mess.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagura comes to a spooky place and hears laughter. She turns around and looks to side to side but no one was there. "who are you? Show your self!"

"Will you help us?, If you do we will heal your wound and you can have sesshoumaru too as well"

"what do you mean?" she smirked.

"if you cut us out of here, we will get our powers back and we will share sesshoumaru with you"

"how do I know your not telling a lie?" she looked at them.

"we don't lie"

"alright deal"

"Exalent!" rose licked her lip's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin tilted her head down with a sigh. "kohaku?" she thought to herself.

"forget about him"

"no!" she hissed and jumped when she felt two hand's grab her breast. "let go of me!"

"no can do"

"I said let go of me!" she looked up and couldn't believe who she saw. "sesshoumaru? What are you doing? Get off!" she tried to kick his shin but missed when he picked her up and dropped her down in the grass.

"Be a good girl and this will go smoothly" he smirked going down on top of her.

"sesshoumaru! Get off me!" she growled throwing her hand's and legs to get out for freedom.

"I don't think so! My sexy darling" he leaned in kissing her forehead then her nose then down to her lips. He was begging for entrance but couldn't get it. He smirked and lifted his self up a little bit and tore rins kimono off of her like lightning, and scratched the second kimono layer off.  
"Sesshoumaru!" she cried and hissed at him.

"beautiful, you look tasty my precious!" he smirked to her when she gave him a what the heck look.

"stop this sesshoumaru" she hissed covering herself.

"no! and stop covering your self" he hissed moving her hand's. He laid down on top of her."Did you ever have sex Rin?" he looked at her hopping it was a no.

"yes " she lied.

"really" he growled.

"no!"

"good! Has he ever touched you there before?"

"where?"

"your boobs?"

"n-no"

"you butt?"

"n-n-no"

"your?"

"okay okay! No nononono!"

"okay well good, those belong to me"

"they certainly do not!"

"do too"

"do not"

"do too"

"do not"

"do my angel!"

"grr I thought you had kagura"

"oh? Jealous are we?"

"no"

"yes you are blushing"

"am not"

"are so"

"are not"

"are too"

"errr"

"well you are so"

"well I am not"

"well you are" he growled and kissed her madly and bit her lip softly so she would yelp and let him enter her mouth. He explored her mouth lovingly and his left hand slid up from her stomach to groap her breast lovingly. He broke the kiss and kissed her chin and went to her breast and started nibbling on it.

"Sesshoumaru stop it!" she hissed again.

"no, You belong to me" he hissed.

"rin I'm sorry what I di-" kohaku dropped his flower's when he saw rin and sesshoumaru naked together. "she did love him more then me" he left and was glad that they didn't notice him. Although can't say the same for sesshoumaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
